Currently, floor nailing guns on the market, when in use, need to be lifted up once nailing at a position on a floor, and to be moved to another position for nailing at the another position on the floor. Therefore, not only working efficiency is low, but also working strength is relatively high. In addition, because various different floor manufacturers and different floor specifications cause a relatively large difference of nailing positions of the floor nailing guns, each time prior to the use, accessories of the floor nailing guns need to be replaced so as to adapt to a size of a specification of a floor. When a floor nailing gun is not configured with an accessory meeting a specification of a floor, the tool cannot be used. On the other hand, to improve working efficiency, roller mechanisms are generally added to a contact surface of a floor. Some roller mechanisms have complex structures, and work unstably because of the setback of the complex structures, which mainly because the floor nailing gun has a special working manner, resulting in that the roller mechanism is damaged very easily in a working process and its service life is short.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.